


The Doctor Will See You Now (John Carter X Reader)

by J65



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Carter - Freeform, F/M, General, Hospital, John - Freeform, Smut, country, er - Freeform, john carter x reader, john x reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: You have a crush on Dr Carter and have a plan.
Relationships: John Carter (ER TV 1994)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Doctor Will See You Now (John Carter X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote ages age and didn't finish, so I decided to finish it and post it!

You had a plan. Last time you had gone to the ER you had a broken leg and were treated by someone called Dr Carter. He was 26 and very attractive. He had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that was fluffy and bouncy.

You had planned to ask him on a date but you didn't actually have a proper reason to go to the ER, you decided to fake abdominal cramps.

You got the bus there and walked up to the front desk, asking Frank if you could see Doctor Carter. He said 'Sure.' and told you to go sit in chairs.

You sat and waited for what was only about 20 minutes until he came and asked you what was wrong, and you said your uterus was cramping really badly but you finished your period a few days ago so it shouldn't be happening.

He examined you and told you that you probably had a bit of lining left, that it's nothing to worry about.  
"Yeah don't worry, you should just go home, grab a hot water bottle to alleviate the pain and wear pads for the next few days. If it doesn't go away come back and see me again alright?"

"Okay." you said dreamily, gazing into his eyes with your hands under your chin and your elbows on the clip on desk he had put on the gurney.   
"Are you okay?" the doctor asked and you snapped out of your trance.   
"Uh yeah, I-I'm fine."  
"Ok so-"  
"Uh. I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me sometime? I'll pay. Of course." you asked nervously.   
He smiled at you. "That's cute."  
"W-what's cute?"  
"You being all nervous. Of course I'll go to dinner with you!"

Your eyes lit up and you giggled, hands covering your cheeks to try and cover your blush. You asked for his mobile number and he gladly scribbled it out on a piece of paper and gave it to you.

————————————————————————————

After you got home you added the contact into your phone and sent him a text asking when he wanted to meet up and where.

He sent you a reply saying 'I get off work at 10 tonight, so how about 10:30 at Doc Magoo's?'

You figured that would be the response, as that was where almost all the other doctors went for food when they had time.

———————————————————————————

9:30 arrived, and you decided to get ready for your date as you wanted to set off at 10:00 because Doc Magoo's was quite far away.

You put on your best trousers and shirt and your favourite coloured lipstick, not forgetting some eye makeup.

You also put on your matching heels and were ready just in time for 10:00. You got in your car and drove to Doc Magoo's, arriving five minutes early and walking in and sitting at the counter.

You felt a tap on your back and turned round to see John. You greeted him with a smile and a hug and followed him to one of the booths, sitting opposite him.

You made some small talk until the waitress came, and you ordered the food and drink you wanted off the menu.

"So," you said, "Any plans for after food?"  
"Well... I was wondering if you wanted to come back to mine?" he said, smirking with his words.  
"Oh really?" you replied seductively. "I'd like that."

You continued eating your food while gazing dreamily at the man you were most probably about to sleep with. After you finished your food, John insisted on paying the bill and took your hand and led you to a limousine that was waiting outside Doc's. You hadn't noticed it arriving, but you figured John had his own personal limo and chauffeur so you thought nothing of it.

You got to his mansion and as you walked in you gawked at the size of the place, it looked bigger on the inside than it did on the outside.

"I'd make it more romantic here but we don't have total privacy so sorry." said John. You just giggled as you were lead upstairs and into his bedroom.

The moment you both got into his room he locked the door then pushed you up against it, kissing you. You reciprocated and let out soft moans at the feeling of your tongues intertwining.

He led you by the hand to his four poster, extremely fancy bed and you flopped down onto it on your back with a goofy grin on your face. You had been wanting this for ages, and were very excited about it, so much so that you were already soaked.

John climbed onto the bed so he was over you and his body was between your legs, supporting himself on all fours. His hand were on either side of your head, and he dropped down onto his elbows and kissed you.

You kissed back, moaning as he kissed you deeper and wrapping your arms around him to pull him closer. You both broke apart, panting, only to kiss again.

After you broke apart for a second time John smirked at you, straddled your hips and started to undo your trousers. He licked his lips as he did so and you looked up to the ceiling, hardly believing that this much was happening, after the first date.

He pulled your pants down and the your panties, and undid his belt and trousers. He then pulled down his boxers, freeing his erection and he lined himself up.

"You ready?" he asked, ensuring he didn't do anything you didn't want him to do. You nodded vigorously and he entered you, instantly hitting your g-spot and making you moan.

"You okay if I start moving?" he asked. How considerate.

"Please, fuck me as hard as you can." you pleaded.

He smirked at you and got moving. He started drawing himself almost all the way out, then slamming back in as hard as he could. This felt amazing, so each time he did this you moaned which encouraged him to do it more.

He was obviously out of breath but he wanted to please you as much as possible so he kept going for it which felt insanely good.

You were very close, as was he and you were both moaning extremely loud.

"Oh Doc, I'm gonna cum!" you exclaimed as you did so, and a few thrusts later he followed suit, you both panting heavily as he came inside you.

"That was amazing." you said between pants.

"Yeah?" he replied, "Same here."

He got into bed next to you and you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
